User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 19
< Chapter 18 You know what this chapter is about, so let’s get to it! ' Chapter 19- Alfie was settled down in the room he and Jerome shared, preparing for their movie. It was going to be great! They had two bowls of popcorn, the laptop was set up to play the DVD, and they had the room to themselves tonight. Jerome got down next to him and grinned. “Alright, man, let’s watch this thing!” But before they could begin, there was a knock on the door. Jerome groaned and got up to answer it, while Alfie took the time to steal some of the popcorn from Jerome’s bowl. “Ah, Trixie,” His friend said, as he opened the door. “What brings you to our fine establishment this evening?” Alfie turned to see what was going on. Patricia had rolled her eyes and said, “I came to crash your movie.” “What about that dumb romcom you and Joy wanted to watch?” “Apparently watching it with me wasn’t part of her plan,” She said dryly. “And I didn’t feel like crashing their group anyways.” Jerome took a small breath. “She’s with Mara and Willow, I take it?” Patricia nodded. His friend started to laugh a little, and shook his head. “Ah, that makes sense. Yeah, those three… That’s her new crowd for you.” “So can I stay or not?” His friend glanced over at him, and Alfie nodded with a smile. He was fine with Patricia joining them; it might even be more fun. He remembered times in the past when the three of them hung out, but those times were so long ago he couldn’t really remember what they had done, except mess with Nina- and that was one of the last times they’d hung out. “Alright then, take a seat Patricia. We were just about to start.” She smiled and took a seat next to Alfie, and he nodded at her with a grin. “Sup, Trix.” “So, this is your movie?” “Yeah, it’s really good. All the zombies and guts and action and it’s going to be awesome! We just bought it!” Patricia grinned back. “Excellent, I picked the right movie.” She picked up the DVD and looked at it, her smile growing, and she laughed at something under her breath. Jerome joined them on the bed. “That you did, Patricia. Alright, let’s play this sucker.” And so, their movie night began. --------- “You got into a fight with her?” Nina was nodding. “Yeah. It was crazy. She won. Of course.” Fabian laughed, and so did she. It was a nice night. They were sitting outside under the stars, eating good food, telling stories and enjoying themselves. “Sounds like you had fun back home,” “Well, mostly it was just normal life. It was kind of hard to adjust, actually, back to being an average kid. You know?” He nodded. “I do.” Fabian smiled at her. “So, do you like being back?” “Of course! It’s really great to be with everyone again. Especially you.” She touched his hand, and he found himself blushing wildly. “I missed you too. You know, Nina… we have another chance to…y-you know…” Now she was the one blushing. “I’d like that. Actually…I tried to get over you while in America, but I just…couldn’t. It was too hard… all the boys made me think of you.” “I tried too. Actually…” His voice trailed off, when he thought about the kiss with Mara. He hadn’t thought of that since it happened… Should he tell Nina? “What is it?” “…Nothing.” Fabian smiled at her. “I failed… I never got over you.” Because, deep inside, he knew it probably wasn’t a lie. --------- Eddie was off on a walk alone when Mick started jogging over. “Oh, hey dude,” He said in surprise. “I didn’t know you were out here,” Mick paused and said, breathlessly, “It’s my running schedule… I do this every night, man.” He had to laugh at that idea, on the inside at least. Running every night? No thank you… but maybe it would help tonight to get his mind off things. “Can I join you?” “Yeah, sure.” Mick gave him a pat on the back; Eddie tried not to show his disgust at how sweaty they were. “But we’ll have to wait up for KT.” He had to do a double take at that. “KT’s with you? Strange, I didn’t think she was the sporty type,” Mick laughed. “She asked to join me. Said she wanted to know be better. So why not let her come, yeah? Here she comes now.” Eddie looked to see KT jogging towards them out of breath. She slowed to a stop and clung to Mick’s arm to catch her breath. “You are really fast. Oh, hi Eddie!” Mick laughed. “What can I say? I’m the sports guy.” KT also laughed, and Eddie found himself joining in. “Come on, what are we waiting for? Let’s continue this. I don’t like stopping.” Eddie smirked. “Yeah…just try and keep up with me, Captain Australia. In fact…how about we have a race?” “With me? You don’t even look like you could beat ''Fabian,” “We’ll see, won’t we? We’ll run to the end of the block and back to the apartment. Deal?” “Alright, dude, I’m in.” “Alright,” KT began the countdown. “1…2…3…GO!” And the three of them were off. --------- Amber sat in her room, deep in thought. OMA, Fabina are on a date! They are ''so getting back together…I wonder if they’ll want me to plan their next date? But it can’t be a double date… I don’t have a boyfriend… Alfie’s with Willow… '' It depressed her. She wasn’t over him… the feelings of losing him had hit her after she had left the school, and she had found herself thinking of him a lot in fashion school. But he was with Willow now… and she had to admit, they were good together… if she didn’t have feelings for Alfie, she’d probably be shipping them hard- not as hard as Fabina, but hard. This was so conflicting! On one hand, she wanted Alfie and badly. On the other hand… she didn’t want to break them up, either. They were good together, and she didn’t want to make Alfie mad at her. Maybe she should talk to him. Tell him how she felt… But she couldn’t do it while Willow was around. She’d need to get him alone. She’d also need a miracle. --------- Joy was watching the movie with Mara and Willow… and they were laughing, hard. “I can’t believe she dumped him over something so silly,” Joy commented, shaking her head. “If I did that I’d have given up Jerome on day one,” “Please, I’ve heard of sillier reasons,” Mara told her, with a laugh. “Amber once broke up with a boy because he got water on her dress.” “You see, I can see that, if it was a really nice ''dress. Not like the clothes in this thing,” Joy replied, referring to the movie. It was some 80s movie from America that she had found once while on vacation and convinced her father to buy for her. The clothes were hilarious… Amber would be disgusted. Willow smiled. “I think they look fantastic.” Joy started laughing, along with Mara. It was a fun night; she enjoyed hanging out with these girls on a non-revenge-scheming-basis. Even Willow’s food was surprisingly good. But part of her was unsure. She felt like she was forgetting something. But what? Well, whatever it was, it couldn’t be that important. Joy turned her attention back to the movie, joining the others in another uproar of laughter when the leading male came onto the scene wearing a ridiculous jacket that made Alfie’s monster mask look stylish. She liked this night. For once, there was no drama… just fun and laughs. Why couldn’t all their nights be like this? ----------- As a man took a baseball bat to the head of a zombie, Jerome decided to add a witty one liner- just had he had done with every other death thus far in the movie. “It’s a home run,” And then the three of them burst out laughing, despite the current scene being a rather dramatic battle. That’s how he and Alfie always liked to treat these movies- enjoy them for their horror and action, but mock them at every turn. And Patricia caught on fast, because she had her own little arsenal of comments to make, such as, “It seemed pretty ''foul to me,” Jerome laughed. “Nice one.” “So… Who do you want to bet will die next?” She asked him. “Umm… that one guy. What’s his name? Joe? Yeah, he’s next.” “No way dude, it’s that girl Ashley.” Alfie argued. “No, she has a gun! He just has a metal pipe,” “Umm,” Alfie rolled his eyes. “I know these movies, dude, she’s gonna die.” Patricia just started laughing as Jerome got annoyed and threw popcorn at him. Alfie then retaliated… by dumping the bowl on Jerome’s head. “Hey!” He cried, getting the popcorn out of his hair. “You messed up my hair dude,” “No way, I think it looked better covered with the bowl,” Patricia joked, brushing the stray popcorn off of her shirt. Alfie laughed and high-fived her. “Gee, thanks for the advice, hair-dye head,” She rolled her eyes and took some of the clean popcorn from the second bowl with a smirk. “Any time, Jerome.” Jerome muttered under his breath and continued picking the cornels from his hair, but he had to admit to himself, he was enjoying himself. Things were rather relaxed, and he couldn’t deny to himself that Patricia made an interesting addition to their movie night. And Alfie… Alfie was being Alfie. “So, you enjoying the movie?” He asked her, as Alfie began shouting at the screen. Patricia thought for a moment- or at least pretended she was- and said, “Yeah. Maybe I should have invited you two when I saw this in theaters. By the way, Alfie’s right.” Jerome laughed a little, then realized what she said. “Wait, what?” She smirked at him and then turned back to the screen, cheering with Alfie when Ashley did indeed die in the next few seconds of the movie, getting eaten by the zombies. With a fond shake of the head, Jerome laughed and simply came up with another little one-liner. “Must have tasted like chicken.” -------- KT finally reached the ‘finish line’, breathing heavily. She collapsed, sitting down next to Eddie on the old brown couch in the lobby. But she was also laughing. “That was great,” She said, when she could finally find the energy to speak. Mick laughed and wiped off some of his sweat. “I was going slow on you two. You need to run more.” Eddie let out a tired snort. “You weren’t that fast,” KT gave him a playfully disbelieving look and he laughed back. “We should do that again sometime,” “Fine, but you know, I’ll beat him next time,” Eddie told her. Mick rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t beat Mara.” KT had to laugh at that, and shook her head. “When you’re used to running from Team Evil, you can be pretty fast at times.” “Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s get something to drink and eat. I’m starving.” Said Mick. Eddie patted his stomach and stood up. “Yeah… me too, buddy.” KT watched them with a smile. It seemed they were bonding… if not over their little race, then over their love of food. “Great, come on then.” Mick said, patting Eddie on the back as they walked. She followed the boys to their apartment to get some water and food. As they settled down to eat, drink and rest, KT could hear that zombie movie going on in another room. They began to make simple chitchat, and though the boys were the ones really getting into it, she found herself enjoying the talk as well. Mick seemed cool, and she liked that she was getting to know him at last. But Eddie was getting to know him even better. ''Fabian might have some competition, ''she thought, grinning to herself. --------- “Thanks for the dinner, Fabian,” Nina said, on their walk back home. Fabian smiled at her. It was the smile she had missed seeing… the smile she had fallen in love with. “I’m glad you liked it… we have to do it again sometime.” “Yeah… maybe we can go to the movies next,” Both of them laughed about that, and Fabian seemed to understand what she was referencing. “Yeah…yeah, I’d love that.” They continued walking, as their building came into sight. “You know, Nina… this night was almost perfect.” “Almost?” She asked, looking at him with a small smile. Fabian nodded. “Yeah. Umm… there’s just one thing that was missing…” “Oh,” Nina understood what he meant and moved in a little closer. “How could we forget?” Fabian moved even closer too, and leaned in… And then they kissed. '''So that’s where today ends. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, Who am I kidding, I KNOW YOU DID <3 THANKS FOR READING, and SEE YOU TOMORROW! 'Chapter 20 > ' Category:Blog posts